Espresso
by mangagranatcat
Summary: A total normal Morning after a Mission. Normal? Sure not. Boys romance.


"Klack, Klack, Klack."

2.30 hours at night, Neji Tiredly turns from one the other side. For 3 hours he has first thrown his back bag into the corner, taken off his dusty clothes and made himself bed comfortable into his for a long time and broadly ago. "with Kami. Never again a mission with Sai and Kiba."The one talks in the sleep which blathers others. Mission turned out a simple two days without sleep.

And this is exactly now what he needs. S-L-E-E-P! But he only hears this one "Klack, Klack, Klack." for last two hours."

"I was warned. But I didn't want to hear!"Neji furiously and infinitely tiredly pushes his pillow temperately on the head to escape from the noise. But "Klack, Klack, Klack." can still be heard. With swing Nejis head lands on the cushion again. He presses in now hair and his forefingers deeply in his ears. "Klack, Klack, Klack."

"O shits!"the boy shouts, this is one to hear it also in 20 kilometers. "Klack, Klack, Klack." "Klack, Klack, Then sudden quiet. Deceitful quiet. Only when nothing more can be heard half an hour, the brownly hairy one puts himself on his cushion finally again. An eased sigh follows a pleasant whirr s, then has finally fallen asleep

Neji slowly stretches. Slept finally at 10.15 a.m. Outside twitter the birds which sun seems. 12 hours sleep are at least missing once again but he is content thus for the time being. Rubbing his sleep from the eyes he waddles from the bedroom by the living room to the bath. Much doesn't have him to be begun active vacant but the change from the eye angle, but without 2 cups of espresso, Neji not work yet.

After a long, hot shower with vanilla soap, vanilla shampoo and vanilla flush the brownly hairy one trots along into the kitchen. "Espresso."this is the only thing which is counting at the moment for him. The brain of Neji minutes later and after the first drink of coffee switch himself on finite on. Astonished he looks around in the kitchen. Clean. Squeaks clean. After the next drink he notices the flowers on the table. Not only a flower, quite a number of flowers. The whole round kitchen table is full of it. Admired him the sea of flowers after the third drink in which cup already passes through two.

Everyone out of Ino's business. Stand on the paper. Every ostrich has one little card who the sender is. One of orange tulips -- ostrich of Naruto, of Sai and Sakura one blue pink colors lilies and gentian. Of lee, Gai and Tenten one predominating Green ostrich with three red roses. Ino sends yellow Margarete of Kiba and Shino tulips in all possible colors. Of Hinata a little ostrich white Hortensien. Of the Shikamaru and Chouij Gladoilen and of the Hokage and the village of an ostrich yellow Rosen.

Furthermore Neji shakes the head. The second cup is almost empty and he decides, which needs a third one today. "For whom are all the flowers?"Suddenly the young turns round and beats the head against a kitchen cupboard. "oh damned. I really stand on the tube."Neji has finally discovered the cake which was hidden under the bunches. A 21 and Happy Birthday, Neji! Stands to read greatly there. "oh my God. I have got 21 years old yesterday."

A plate found and a piece of gâteau are fast into his stomach disappeared together with another cup of espresso. After a great delight a small pain adapts in Nejis chest suddenly. "Why I m always alone? Na good. I was on mission."One sound sells the gloomy thoughts knock at the door. When Neji opens the door, a green something jumps at him. "All love of the birthday. And this there is still your youthful enthusiasm also in the adult age."Neji sighs when lee, like a burdock, has gobbled around him.

Neij laughs again two minutes later than his friends celebrate his birthday together. He is no longer tiredly, no miracle after meanwhile 8 cups of espresso. His birthday would be even more beautiful if all friends were there but he doesn't let it say himself.

Shortly after midnight the party then is over. Neji burrows himself by the heap of gift-wrapping paper and espresso cups to the bathroom. See he goes into the bedroom further after a vanilla health cure (above). He throws himself on the bed and is effective after one of his presents. A book number of Kakashi written by Jiraya. Since it is quite warm in the room, the brownly hairy one opens a window. He hears "Klack, Klack, Klack." after a couple of sides."

Immediately he sits up and looks to the noise source. The desk. Something hangs over his desk. Slowly he moves toward the desk and turns on the light away again. His eyes widen in stupefaction Then in joy. On his Desk a bunch of purple lilac and a card stands, a doll hangs over the table. A miniature version of him himself. She clatters with the members, this was the noise.

He opens the card with one smile.

"Hello drowsy.

All love of the birthday, Neji. I wanted this to tell you already in the night when you have come back from your mission but as me ", oh, shit."I have heard, imagined I let you sleep.

Since I unfortunately am on mission now I have a marionette for you let. I hope I have met you well. A doll of me lies under your bed. For cuddling until I am back.

All love and kiss.

Kuro."

Neij puts the card aside fast and searches under the bed. He cuddles the almost 50 cm soft doll at the chest into the cushions and a smile falls asleep despite "Klack, Klack, Klack."

I have forgotten the story totally. She already is since far a year ready. Yes. I know Neji espresso seems addicted. I don't have paid attention to the meaning of the flowers at the bunches and yes ..

I hope you nevertheless had fun with it read.


End file.
